


Way Schway

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Batman Beyond, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Anal Sex, College Student Terry, First Time, Hero Worship, M/M, Near Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Terry wasn’t a Superman fanboy before, he certainly is one now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Schway

“Call me Clark,” Superman says as though they’re having drinks before Terry’s next class instead of getting up close and personal in Terry’s apartment in the early hours after patrol.

He ducks his head and then licks a warm, wet line up over Terry’s cheek up to his ear. Clark bites the lobe with a careful application of his teeth that still manages to make Terry grunt and jerk as though he’s been punched.

Terry’s hands shake at first when he reaches for Superman —no, _Clark_ — again. He gets his palms on that ridiculously broad back, feeling powerful muscles flex as Clark ruts against him and rocks _into_ him.

Sweeping his hands up until the tips of his fingers press into the thick salt-and-pepper hair on top of Clark’s head, Terry makes the gesture last and turns it into something slow and intimate. Even with the way that they’re already pressed together from collarbone to groin, the slow petting makes Clark shudder above Terry and tighten his grip on what skin he’s holding.

“I can take it harder,” Terry says, grunting a bit when Clark presses his thumb into the curve of his hip hard enough to leave a definite ache and the potential of a thumb-shaped bruise behind in his skin. “You don’t have to be so gentle with me, you know.”

The smile that appears on Clark’s face for that is sharp and pleased with Terry’s words. It makes him look younger, more like he must have in his prime, and Terry likes it. Boy does he like it.

Terry lets his head drop back against the pillow on his bed and tries not to come all over himself so soon in the game. He does mental mathematics to try and quell the heat burning in his stomach and then when that doesn’t work, he reaches for Clark and urges him on with a low groan and the faint scratch of his nails through Clark’s hair.

If Clark comes too, maybe Terry won’t feel too embarrassed about it.

Clark hitches one of Terry’s legs up higher and then thrusts in with his whole body as though he’s trying to drive Terry right through the expensive mattress. Terry moans and feels his toes curl as Clark’s stomach rubs right against the wet head of his dick.

Holding on to Clark becomes the only thing that Terry _can_ focus on and he inhales sharply, using Clark’s sharp ozone scent as some sort of grounding in contrast to the steady and powerful push of Clark inside of him.

“You’re close,” Clark says and it could be a question, but then he shifts his hips and Terry goes _wild_ underneath him, clenching his muscles and groaning as though he’s recovering from wounds rather than being in the middle of being fucked.

Terry’s body feels too tight and too hot at once and he moans when Clark works his hand around so that his fingers can curl around the slickness of his erection. He bucks beneath Clark, riding his thrusts up until he can fuck the space between Clark’s strong fingers, and then he just—

Comes.

Loudly.

Messily.

All over Clark’s fingers and his own chest while the older man is _still_ going at it like they’ve only just begun.

Terry relaxes against the pillows and does his best to look appealing instead of exhausted as Clark thrusts his way to his own orgasm. He’s still half-gone, brain gone to that hazy post-orgasm place when Clark groans against his throat and surges forward one final time inside of him, coming inside of him.

Several seconds pass with Clark’s too-hot body pressing Terry down into the sheets and then Clark does a movement that’s almost like a push up above Terry’s sweaty body. He looks down at Terry with satisfaction gleaming in the vivid blue of his eyes and then brushes the very tips of his fingers over the underside of Terry’s chin and his throat.

“Thank you,” Clark says with a smile that makes Terry want to laugh or hide his face in the nearest pillow. “That was—”

Terry cuts Clark off before he can continue. “It was way shway, man,” he says as Clark hovers over him with a stray curl of silver streaked hair hanging down. “We need to do this again and soon.”


End file.
